Administrative divisions of Vosteibia
The administrative divisions of Vosteibia are broken up into Governorates, Oblasts' and Zemstvo's which are similar to districts or towns in other countries. Vilekaye Governorate *Location: Northern area of Belarussian area *Capital: Vilekaye (Vilekaye Oblast) *Governor: Baron Anton Baradulin *Nationalities: Vlozi (75%), Other Odesic (25%) *Oblasts': Dubroslaw Governorate *Location: Southern area of the Belarussian area *Capital: Dubroslaw (Dubroslaw Oblast) *Governor: Prince Tamash Navumčyk *Nationalities: Vlozi (75%), Other Odesic (25%) *Oblasts': Trosrudne Governorate *Location: Northwestern area of the Ukrainian area *Capital: Trosrudne (Trosrudne Oblast) *Governor: Baron Borys Kazymyrovych Zhuravel *Nationalities: Vlokesti (75%), Other Odesic (25%) *Oblasts': Valdrivsk Governorate *Location: Northeastern area of the Ukrainian area *Capital: Valdrivsk (Valdrivsk Oblast) *Governor: Count Tymofij Romanovych Nazarenko *Nationalities: Vlokesti (65%), Other Odesic (35%) *Oblasts': Sarschiv Governorate *Location: Central area of the Ukrainian area *Capital: Sarschiv (Sarschiv) *Governor: Baron Mykhajlo Pylypovych Stetsyuk *Nationalities: Vlokesti (75%), Other Odesic (25%) *Oblasts': Zhovohrad Governorate *Location: Southern area of the Ukrainian area *Capital: Zhovohrad (Zhovohgrad) *Governor: Count Bohdan Ihorovych Kohut *Nationalities: Vlokesti (75%), Vosteibian (20%), Other Odesic (5%) *Oblasts': Kaliyev Governorate *Capital: Kaliyev (Kaliyev) *Governor: Baron Onufri Mikhailovich Nosachyov *Nationalities: Vosteibian (99%), Other Odesic (1%) *Oblasts': Irkungrad Governorate *Capital: Irkungrad (Irkungrad Oblast) *Governor: Count Luchok Ilyich Vedernikov *Nationalities: Vsoteibian (90%), Other Odesic (10%) *Oblasts': Grochny Governorate *Capital: Grochny (Grochny Oblast) *Governor: Prince Elie Vitalievich Kostomarov *Nationalities: Vosteibian (55%), Other Odesic (45%) *Oblasts': Volgoski Governorate *Capital: Volgoski (Volgoski Oblast) *Governor: Count Luchok Svyatoslavovich Mikhaylov *Nationalities: Vosteibian (90%), Other Odesic (10%) *Oblasts': Novourbash Governorate *Capital: Novourbash (Novourbash Oblast) *Governor: Baron Nil Artemovich Pakhomov *Nationalities: Vosteibian (97%), Other Odesic (3%) *Oblasts': Mytigorsk Governorate *Capital: Mytigorsk (Mytigorsk Oblast) *Governor: Prince Dimitri Georgiy Korzhev *Nationalities: Vosteibian (65%), Other Odesic (35%) *Oblasts': Kemeya Governorate *Capital: Kemeya (Kemeya Oblast) *Governor: Baron Karl Vasilievich Silin *Nationalities: Vosteibian (95%), Other Odesic (5%) *Oblasts': Lyylovka Governorate *Capital: Lyylovka (Lyylovka Oblast) *Governor: Count Cheslav Zakharovich Uitsky *Nationalities: Vosteibian (75%), Other Odesic (25%) *Oblasts': Nyaratov Governorate *Capital: Nyaratov (Nyaratov Oblast) *Governor: Prince Ustin Vitalievich Andropov *Nationalities: Vosteibian (65%), Other Odesic (35%) *Oblasts': Zhivsk Governorate *Capital: Zhivsk (Zhivsk Oblast) *Governor: Count Alexei Vitalievich Bogolyubov *Nationalities: Vosteibian (95%), Other Odesic (5%) *Oblasts': Khivgrad Governorate *Capital: Khivgrad (Khivgrad Olbast) *Governor: Baron Vassili Valentinovich Klepakk *Nationalities: Vosteibian (85%), Other Odesic (15%) *Oblasts': Tikhovir Governorate *Capital: Tikhovir *Governor: Prince of the Blood Ikovle Ivanovich Klaganov *Nationalities: Vosteibian (90%), Other Odesic (5%) *Oblasts': Tikhovir, as the capital of the Vosteibian Empire is a unitary Governorate with no Oblasts or anything else. Blaski Governorate *Capital: Blaski (Blaski Oblast) *Governor-General: Major General Yaytsev Ignatiy Kirillovich *Nationalities: Hiagir (90%), Vosteibian (5%), Other Odesic (5%) *Oblasts': Tosraya Governorate *Capital: Tosraya (Tosraya Oblast) *Governor-General: Major General Simonov Lavrentiy Aleskeevich *Nationalities: Hiagir (75%), Vosteibian (20%), Other Odesic (5%) *Oblasts': Boteshtov Governorate *Capital: Boteshtov (Boteshtov Oblast) *Governor-General: Major General Listratov Rasim Yermolayevich *Nationalities: Hiagir (95%), Vosteibian (5%) *Oblasts': Dupninevo Governorate *Capital: Dupnienvo (Dupnienvo Oblast) *Governor-General: Major General Filchenkov Ludomir Artemovich *Nationalities: Hiagir (85%), Vosteibian (10%), Other Odesic (5%) *Oblasts': Gorvgrad Governorate *Capital: Gorvgrad (Gorvgrad Oblast) *Governor-General: Major General Tarnovetsky Sergei Semyonovich *Nationalities: Hiagir (90%), Vosteibian (5%), Other Odesic (5%) *Oblasts': Sevrica Governorate *Capital: Sevrica (Sevrica OBlast) *Governor-General: Major General Galdin Larion (Larya) Leonidovich *Nationalities: Troaji (90%), Vosteibian (5%), Other Odesic (5%) *Oblasts': Kojevo Governorate *Capital: Kojevo (Kojevo Oblast) *Governor-General: Major General Belov Vassili Yevgenievich *Nationalities: Troaji (65%), Vosteibian (30%), Other Odesic (5%) *Oblasts': Orika Governorate *Capital: Orika (Orika Oblast) *Governor-General: Major General Vitomir Petrovich Kedrov (1 January 1881 - Present) *Nationalities: Troaji (70%), Vlozi (20%), Other Odesic 10% *Oblasts': Kojavor Governorate *Capital: Kojavor (Kojavor Oblast) *Governor-General: Major General Vitomir Romanovich Terekhov (1 January 1890 - Present) *Nationalities: Troaji (75%), Vosteibian (20%), Other Odesic (5%) *Oblasts': Samand Governorate *Capital: Kemezran (Kemezran Oblast) *Governor: Baron Adil Haziyev *Nationalities: Deizot (15%; Uzbek), Imphik (15%; Kazakh), Dikeq (15%; Kyrgy), Teleh (15%; Azerbaijani), Uirshic (15%; Turkmen), Vosteibian (25%) *Oblasts: **Kemezran Oblast (Capital: Kemezran) **Naftevir Oblast (Capital: Naftevir; Cities: Zardanboy, Aksi, Agstubad, Ogabay, Siazabay, Siazadli; Majority: Teleh) Category:Administrative divisions of Vosteibia